Generally, a Radio Frequency Identification (RFID) system is a non-contact identification system that enables a small-sized chip to be attached to various articles and transmits and processes information about the articles using radio frequencies, and includes a tag, which is provided with a chip and an antenna, and a reader, which reads information about articles stored in the chip.
Generally, such an RFID tag is attached to the surface of a commodity or is inserted into an article. The success rate of detection (identification rate) varies according to the angle formed between the RFID tag and an RFID reader, which is used to detect RFID tags. When the RFID reader is oriented perpendicular to the plane of the RFID tag, the success rate of detection by the RFID tag is highest. In contrast, when the RFID reader is oriented parallel to the plane of the RFID tag, the success rate of detection of the RFID tag is lowest. Accordingly, in order to increase the success rate of detection of the RFID tag, an attempt to manufacture a three-dimensional RFID tag has been made. However, there are problems in that the three-dimensional RFID tag cannot be mounted to some articles, and in that the cost of the RFID tag itself is increased.
Furthermore, when tires are manufactured, in order to perform production management using the LOT numbers of respective tires, or for application in an ERP system for inventory management, such tags may be attached to or mounted in respective tires in a tire forming process. In this case, the quality of the tags may be lowered due to damage under the severe manufacturing conditions of a vulcanization process, which is a process that is performed after the tire forming process, that is, at a temperature between 200° C.˜250° C. and at a pressure of more than 30 Bar, and thus the tags may not perform their functions.
Furthermore, due to the rotational motion of a tire, a tag, which is mounted in the tire, may be moved from its original position, or may be deformed.
In addition, due to the rotational motion of a tire, a tag which is mounted in the tire may be damaged.
Accordingly, the present applicant intends to propose an RFID tire tag, in which the antenna of the tag is formed to have a corrugated shape through a plate etching process, a press molding process, or a extrusion molding process, and is then mounted in a tire, thus minimizing deformation and damage attributable to rotational motion of the tire and increasing mechanical reliability and identification success.